Technology Division
The Technology Division (工業明虞, Kugouminsho), also known at the Tech Corps, is one the three sub divisions of the Cronus' Military forces in which this division focuses on mechanical repair, old defenses and technological research and development. As the need for technology is quite high due to its major role in assisting humanity against these deformed monstrosities, the need for men and women to work on technology is required, thus the Technology Division is has slightly more than members than the average sub division. Like its sister division, the Technology Division is generally involved in working with the public and soldiers alike, thus they are nearly always busy when on duty, regardless of the circumstances at hand. Duty The Tech Corps has several duties important for humanity, as technology is required for general everyday life and for the struggle against the ferocious titans. As such, the tech corps is split into three major categories to achieve maximum efficiency when completing their respective jobs. The first is technological repair, which involves repairing technology for civilians such as television, refrigerators, whatever it may be along with repairing maneuver gear and other technology for their fellow military brothers and sisters. The second job is maintaining and improving the old defenses alongside the walls, such as cannons and other weapons used against the titans to prevent infiltration into the cities. The last major duty is for the members of the tech corps to conduct research and develop the technology that they have along with developing new technology which helps in the wars against the Titans. Structure The Tech Corps, requiring some manpower to succeed in their respective endeavors, sits around 3,500-4,500 people as members spread across all of the walls. Across each wall, the tech corpse concentrates their focus on one aspect more than others. While most of the top notch tech comes from within the Inner Walls, as they are must more educated and face less threats from the Titans, thus they can devote their time to research and research alone, the other walls do possess Technology Hubs in which they can develop their own. On the outer walls, the Tech Corps focuses their members and power onto advancing the efficiency of the defenses and repairing the technology used by the solders. Essentially, their job is to prevent any form of Titan infiltration and to prepare the main fighting force for a Titan attack if one happens to arises. Within the middle walls, this division of the technology division is to transport the top notch tech created within the inner walls, along with dealing mostly with civilian based problems; repairing refrigerators, televisions, etc. Lastly, within the inner wall they experience very little threat from the Titans, thus they focus solely on research and developing top notch technology to assist humankind against the titans by making their current technology more efficient and less damaging to the human body and even working closely together to with the medical division to develop technology that increases the performance of their soldiers. Qualities Educated more than others, members of the Tech Division are often described as "snobby", with this attitude becoming more prominent as you go further into the walls. As such, they often have difficulty working with other divisions, thus they normally work alone a majority of the time. Regardless of this attitude, the members of the tech corps are nearly busy all the time, whether or not they are dealing with the civilians, soldiers, the defenses of the wall and developing technology and researching. Due to the very little experience that they have with Titans or combat, members of the tech division often lose their heads when they do come in contact with Titans, thus many are unsuitable for combat. Category:Military Division Category:Cronus